Slytherin Pride
by Chantal Deegan
Summary: When the Dark Lord needs a muggle girl he calls upon young Pride. With spells and potions mixed into the story, can the Dark Lord learn to love?
1. Movies & Death Eaters

Disclaimer: The other day I flew to England, and walked up to J.K. Rowling and bought the writes to Harry Potter, then I woke up.

A/N this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames, however I won't mind some constructive criticism!

Chapter 1

A soft hissing noise was coming from behind the winged armchair when Wormtail entered the library. "My lord," rasped Wormtail, " We have found the child."

A tall, cloaked figure stood up just then and strode over to the weedy man. " She has excellent knowledge of The Books and is on our side." Said wormtail. A slow smile crept across Lord Voldermort's face.

I was leaving the movie theater after having seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It was 3 in the morning; I had forced my mom and dad to take me to the midnight showing. I started my ritual on insulting the movie scriptwriter. " They completely messed up everything!" I said and began to rant on how Voldermort's makeup was horrible.

All of a sudden screams filled the air. People in Death Eaters robes were walking up the parking lot. People assumed that the movie theater had paid people to dress up and scare us, until people stared dying. I watched as my parents began to run to the car, calling after me, but I ran the opposite way, towards the Death Eaters.

I don't know why I did it, it just seemed as if they were calling me. I somehow knew they were here for me. As I neared the tall man in the front grabbed my arm.

" You decided to make this easy did you?" he sneered at me.

I didn't know what to say. I just walked as he pulled me along. Another Death Eater approached the man who was holding my arm.

"Lucius, is this the girl?" the other man said.

" She is" was all that he said before we apparated.


	2. The Memory Charm

Sorry this took soooooooooooo long to put up, but I was sick and then school was ,well, BLAH! So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

That was 2 weeks ago. Lucius had brought me to his manor and put me in a bedroom giving me strict orders not to leave the room. My room was beautiful! It has a queen-sized bed, a writing desk, a huge armor, a gold-framed mirror, and my own private bathroom. A house elf brought me food 3 times a day, but I barely ate any.

It was most likely because I was so scared. What would Death Eaters want with me? I don't think they wanted to kill me; they would have done it already. Could the Dark Lord want me for something? But what would Lord Voldemort want with a muggle girl?

Just as I was thinking this for the millionth time, Lucius entered the room finding me lying on my bed. A tall-cloaked figure entered the room behind him.

"Lucius have you bean feeding her? She looks half-dead!" Remarked the Dark Lord.

" My Lord," responded Lucius, " I have sent food up, but she won't eat much, it may be because she is scared."

By now I was sitting up watching the two men. Lord Voldemort pushed back his hood to reveal his face. I acted like he was a normal looking man (you know with out the flat nose and white skin). He seemed to like the fact that I was not scared of his appearance, like most muggles would have bean.

He then turned to Lucius, " I think you can leave now, Lucius," he said. With this Lucius turned around and left the room, leaving the Dark Lord and me alone.

" You don't know why you're here so you?" Asked Voldemort, almost to himself. " Well I ought to explain; yes the whole wizarding world exists as Ms. J.K. Rowling writes it. There is a charm over anything related to muggle Harry Potter products, to protect the information form people that can use it though."

He took a breath and began again, " but the Ministry has decided that they are to dangerous, so they are going to do a mass memory charm over every single muggle, and erase every thing related to muggle Harry Potter from history."

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of this, I love the Harry Potter books and had memorized the whole series.

"Now here is where you come in, I can protect you of this mega-charm if you promise to give me the information you have in your head. You see I need you because you have extensive knowledge of the books."

" Yes!" I said jumping at the chance to be apart of this magical world. I really didn't even need to think about it.

Lord Voldemort smiled and stood up. " Now you will need magical powers to fit in properly, but I can take care of that."

With one last smile he left my room leaving me dumbfounded.


	3. Sizes

Soon after he left there was a knock on my door. I yelled quick 'come in' from the bathroom. When I came out, I nearly dropped the towel from around me. There, in my bedroom, was Draco Malfoy standing next to my desk. When he saw me he blushed deeply, "I brought you some clothes." He said not quite meeting my eyes.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the pile. I walked back into the bathroom to change. The pile consisted of several jeans, 3 robes, 5 shirts, 3 skirts, 2 dresses, and some "unmentionables". I slid on some jeans and a t-shirt it suddenly hit me again. Draco Malfoy was in my room.

I slid my wet hair into a low ponytail, a put on the pale green robes. When I came out of the bathroom, Draco was sitting on my bed reading a book.

The First thought that went through my head was _hold on that book was in my purse! OMG he went through my purse! I have things in that, that should never see the light of day! Crap!_

I quickly closed the book and looked up. " My mother would like to know all you sizes and favorite colors so she can go shopping for a gown for you." He said. I grabbed a piece of paper of the desk and quickly wrote down my bra, dress, and shoe sizes, along with pink, green, black, and pale lilac. I handed him the piece of paper, which he promptly read. When he finished he cocked an eyebrow at me, which confused me till I realized he now new my bra size. _Shit._

Hoping to make him forget my chest for a second I quickly asked " so why so I need a gown?"

"Well there's a Meeting tonight ." He replied smugly before leaving the room.


End file.
